


Wspominając dawny czas

by Salianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drago Malfoy - Freeform, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Historia, Hogwart, Magia, Malfoy, Poter, Potomkowie, Qudditch, Rywalizacja, Wiele pokoleń po Harrym Potterze, bez parringowe, czarodziejskie baśnie, duchy, fantastyczne zwierzęta, koniec roku szkolnego, losy Potera, opowiadane przez, opowieści, slytcherin, straszna pogoda, szkoła magii i czarodziejstwa, uczniom, uczniowie, weasley - Freeform, wyzwanie, z perspektywy czasu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Pewnego deszczowego dnia, przez który został odwołany finał rozgrywek Qudditch (pomiędzy Slytherinem, a Gryffindorem) Prawie Bezgłowy Nick i Krwawy Baron opowiadają w dwóch pokojach wspólnych tą samą historię, jednak opowiedzianą na dwa zupełnie różne sposoby.





	Wspominając dawny czas

Postaci występujące w opowiadaniu:  
• Harry Potter

• sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington - Prawie Bezgłowy Nick

• Krwawy Baron  
(wiele postaci drugoplanowych)

Narracja:

• Trzecioosobowa – narrator wszechwiedzący  
• Pierwszoosobowa – Krwawy Baron/Prawie Bezgłowy Nick

Opowiadanie wyznaniowe,  wymagania co do tekstu: magia, fantastyczne zwierzęta, qudditch, czarodziejskie baśnie.

Opis opowiadania:

Pewnego deszczowego dnia, przez który został odwołany finał rozgrywek Qudditch (pomiędzy Slytherinem, a Gryffindorem) Prawie Bezgłowy Nick i Krwawy Baron opowiadają w dwóch pokojach wspólnych tą samą historię, jednak opowiedzianą na dwa zupełnie różne sposoby. <historia opowiadana około 3 lub 4 pokolenia po HP>

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~

Sufit Wielkiej Sali po raz kolejny przecięła jasna błyskawica. Część uczniów podskoczyło ze strachu na ławach, jednak dzielnie pozostawali na swoich miejscach. Wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć co teraz się stanie. Była ostatnia sobota roku szkolnego, ostania okazja by rozegrać finałowy mecz qudditch – jednak pogoda nie sprzyjała uczniom. Wielu z nich, głównie kapitanowie drużyn mieli wielką nadzieję, że choć tego dnia pogoda będzie odrobinę lepsza. Nic jednak z tego... Burza utrzymywała się od wschodu słońca i nic nie wskazywało na to, że w najbliższym czasie ma się rozpogodzić. Wszyscy musieli pogodzić się z tym, że w tym roku nie będzie zwycięzcy...

W chwili gdy dyrektorka wstała z zajmowanego przez nią miejsca, na samym środku stołu prezydialnego, cała sala pogrążyła się w ciszy, mąconej jedynie przez wiatr oraz odgłosy deszczu z dworu.

\- Moi drodzy...

Powiedziała.

\- Niestety jestem zmuszona podtrzymać moją decyzję odnośnie zakazu opuszczania budynku szkoły. Ze względu na niesprzyjającą nam w ostatnim czasie pogodę, ze smutkiem ogłaszam, że ostatni – finałowy mecz, pomiędzy drużynami Gryffindoru i Slytcherinu nie odbędzie się. Proszę wszystkich, po skończeniu posiłku, o powrót do pokojów wspólnych. Pamiętajcie jednak, że czekają was wszystkich egzaminy z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami oraz Zielarstwa, które rozpoczną się w poniedziałek w zastępczych salach. Życzę wam wszystkim miłego dnia. Spróbujcie czerpać radość z nadchodzących wakacji, pomimo panującej na dworze pogody...

Wielką Salę wypełniła zgodna fala jęków niezadowolenia. Nikt jednak nie sprzeciwiał się decyzji dyrektorki. Wiedzieli, że zawsze mogło być gorzej...

~~Gryfindor~~

W pokoju wspólnym Gryfindoru panowała bardzo napięta atmosfera. Nikt się nie śmiał, nikt nie grał, ani nikt się nie uczył. Wszyscy, od pierwszoklasistów, do niemalże absolwentów, kończących za kilka dni siódmą klasę, rozważali jakie mieli szanse na zwycięstwo w dzisiejszym meczu. Kapitan, Roddney Weasley, miał największy problem z pogodzeniem się z decyzją dyrektorki, fakt, że była jego ciotką wcale mu nie pomagał.

\- Może ja będę w stanie jakoś poprawić wam humory?

Zapytał Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, siadając na oparciu fotela, zajmowanego jednocześnie przez dwie pierwszoroczne dziewczynki. Uśmiechnął się do nich delikatnie unosząc się nad meblem.

\- Nick??

Zapytał jeden ze starszych uczniów.

\- Och, tak... znam idealną opowieść na tą pogodę, chcecie ją usłyszeć?

Zapytał ponownie, zdradzając im jedynie odrobinę więcej szczegółów niż poprzednio. Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź. W momencie gdy wszyscy ucichli, jego martwy głos wypełnił cały Pokój Wspólny, opowiadając im historię bohatera, który wcale nie chciał być bohaterem...

\- Historię, którą pewnie wielu z was już zna... Historię o Chłopcu-który-przeżył... Najnowszą baśń naszego świata, ostatnią legendę...

Powiedział cicho, uciekając we własne wspomnienia.

~~Slytherin~~

W tym samym czasie w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytcherinu Egredius Malfoy ciskał książkami w ściany, próbując wyładować swoją złość na przedmiotach martwych zamiast na kolegach z domu.

\- Jak ta durna zdrajczyni krwi może odwoływać nasz mecz!

Niemalże wywarczał, przez zaciśnięte zęby, rwąc jednocześnie kilka pergaminów z notatkami. Sapiąc głośno opadł na najbliższy fotel, jedynie kątem oka dostrzegając uciekającego z niego pierwszaka. Szybkim zaklęciem przywołał do siebie butelkę alkoholu. Potrzebował tego teraz... to był jego ostatni rok. Ostatnia szansa na odebranie Gryfonom pucharu quidditcha. Pucharu, który opiekun Gryffindoru przetrzymywał na swoim burku zdecydowanie zbyt długo.

Wszyscy obecni w Pokoju Wspólnym, bardziej poczuli niż zobaczyli pojawienie się Krwawego Barona, nikt jednak nie pokazał tego po sobie. Baron zawsze pojawiał się, rzucał podpowiedzi, które miały za zadanie pomóc im odnaleźć właściwą drogę i znikał. Dziś jednak zachował się dziwacznie. Przysiadł na żyrandolu i odezwał się, swoim zimnym i dziwne głuchym głosem...

\- Chcecie usłyszeć historię?

W pokoju zapanowała całkowita, niczym niezmącona cisza.

\- Znam historię, która się wam na pewno spodoba...

I zaczął. Jego głos przebijał się nie tylko przez myśli wszystkich słuchających go osób, porywając je do swojego świata, zbudowanego ze wspomnień, ale też przez ich uczucia. Zbudował dla nich świat, który roztoczył między nimi niczym sieć, tak by każde z nich poznało ją całą i zrozumiało każdy jej fragment, tak jak on ją zrozumiał oglądając z boku... jedynie jako obserwator...

~~Gryfindor~~

Cichy, martwy głos Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka rozchodził się po pokoju wspólym Gryffindoru porywając wszystkich do świata swoich opowieści. Zaczął swoją historię, tam gdzie uważał, że zacząć się powinna, pomijając to czego według niego uszy młodych uczniów nie powinny słyszeć...

„Tak jak i wy, bardzo młody był gdy do szkoły przybył tej. Lat wiele uczył się, lecz każdy przecież to wie. Przez wszystkie te lata, jak dzisiaj wy, spał w dormiturium wraz z przyjacielem, niemalże bratem swym. Wiele mieli przygód, gagatki z nich były nie małe, lecz zawsze wracali, nie koniecznie cali. Pamiętam jak by to było wczoraj, jak w szkole o zmroku szukać poczęli nowego kłopotu. Razu pewnego, wybrali się obaj do Lasu ciemnego, przez to Zakazanego. Gdzie nogi ich niosły, nie wie tego nikt, lecz tajemnicę lasu odkryli w mig. Tam, pośród drzew, gdzie mrok i cisza po ziemi mknie, żyje rodzina, zdawało by się, że nikt nie znał jej. To stwory zrodzone z ciemności i zła – Akromantule, straszne bestie. Zeżreć ich chciały, chyba na deser. Lecz im umknęli, uniknęli posiłku... Nikt nie wie jak, ja nie pytałem, to prosty fakt. Myślicie, że zmądrzeli po tym wysiłku? Nie, nie taki był plan tychże gagatków. Niedługo później, w szkole o zmroku, znów poczęli szukać nowego kłopotu. Coś im mówiło, coś szeleściło, coś się znów po kątach kryło. Jeden za drugi, przyjaciel czy wróg, każdy ze strachu spać nie mógł. Pomyślał by kto, że gdy w szpitalu spertryfikowanych tłum, głupotą jest krążyć po szkole znów, lecz oni lekcji nigdy nie odrabiali. Nie wyciągali nauk z przeszłości, więc gdy mała dziewczynka znika bez wieści, znów wyruszają nasi odkrywcy. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, znaleźli bestię. Kto by pomyślał, to bazyliszek, potwór co w baśniach miał straszyć dzieci. W szkole, w starych tunelach, upatrzył sobie stwór nowego właściciela. Walczył z nim sam on tylko jeden, przyjaciel innym problemem zając się musiał... Pokonał stwora, nikt nie wie jak, w ciemności i mroku, dwunastolatek z wielkiego rodu. Wiele wycierpiał i wiele przeżył, lecz już na zawsze tylko w siebie wierzył. Byli szaleni, każdy to wie, nikt nie zaprzeczy, to pewne jest. Jeden z nich był Weasley'em, a drugi Potter'em, na całe życie sobie wzajemnie bratem i przyjacielem..."

Przerwał na chwilę opowieść, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, którego naprawdę nie potrzebował. Otarł dłonią wyimaginowaną łzę w kąciku oka, po czym podjął ponownie opowieść...

~~Slytherin~~

Krwawy Baron odchrząknął znacząco po czym rozpoczął opowieść...

„Jak mawiali starzy ludzie, historia lubi się powtarzać, więc szukajcie podobieństw, moi mali przyjaciele.. Dawno temu, sto lat jak i nie więcej, w murach tej szkoły znalazł się uczeń, którego nie można było przegapić. Przyciągał spojrzenia na równi z niebezpieczeństwami. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, jak w Hogwarcie odbył się ponownie, przerwany na wiele lat Turniej Trójmagiczny. Nikt nie wiedział jak, lecz Jego imię znalazło się w Czarze Ognia. Co więcej, ono z niej wyleciało, lecz nie jako reprezentant jednej ze trzech szkół... Każda szkoła miała reprezentanta, każdy był dorosły, dzielny i silny, a między nimi znalazł się ON. Niewielki czternastolatek, który już nie raz mierzył się z najstraszniejszymi potworami chodzącymi po ziemi. Nikogo więc nie zdziwiło gdy pokonał Smoka, jakby był małym kotkiem, który chce się bawić, ani gdy wskoczył do Czarnego Jeziora by przywitać się z Wielką Ośmiornicą. Nie, to nie jego czyny oczarowały ludzi. Zrobiła to jego magia, nawet bez jego chęci. Każde zaklęcie, które rzucali uczestnicy było bardzo skrupulatnie mierzone i katalogowane, by muc później przydzielić im odpowiednią ilość punktów. Czary Pottera były najsilniejszymi z pośród wszelkiej znanej czarodziejom dotychczas. Może nie dla wszystkich, jednak dla mnie to wydarzenie było największym i najciekawszym wydarzeniem w tamtych latach... To jak wezwał swoją miotłę, na stadion ze swojego pokoju, zwykłym Accio, oczarowało nawet mnie... „

Duch opowiadał dalej swoją ulubioną historię, przedstawiając, wsłuchanym w nią uczniom wszystkie szczegóły, od informacji o tym jakie konkretnie zaklęcia użył, przez to jak wyglądał, a na tym co inni mówili o nim kończąc...

Nikt z obecnych w pokoju wspólnym Slytcherinu nie zwrócił uwagi na stojące w przejściu, dwa nieznane im duchy. Pierwszy z nich miał na sobie drogie szaty oraz ozdobny garnitur pod nimi, drugi ubrany był w prosty sposób: jeansy na nogach oraz zwykła, nieco pomięta koszula, nie zapięta na ostatni guzik podwinięta niemalże do łokci.

~ To moja ulubiona część...

Powiedział do swojego towarzysza. En prychnął jedynie cicho, nie odwracając twarzy od opowiadającego z entuzjazmem Krwawego Barona. '

~ Jesteś niesamowicie próżny Potter, jeśli lubisz słuchać opowieści o sobie.

Odparł, krzyżując jednocześnie ramiona na piersi, w wyuczony sposób, tak by nawet w tej pozycji onieśmielać swojego towarzysza. Zapomniał niestety, że spędzili ze sobą już zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu, tak więc nie działało to już na jego towarzysza.

~ Nie chodzi o samą opowieść, Draco, a o to jak ją opowiada... Czuję się dzięki temu znów taki młody... Taki... żywy w jego opowieściach.

Odpowiedział, otaczając przyjaciela ramieniem, po czym ciężko oparł się o niego.

~ Tak... Baron nigdy nie był taki... entuzjastyczny za naszego życia.

Odpowiedział, odwracając się i powolnym krokiem odchodząc w stronę przejścia.

~ Idziesz Potter?

Zapytał jedynie, nie czując poruszającego się za nim towarzysza. Ten już po chwili dołączył do niego, tak, że idąc ramię w ramię mogli bez przeszkód przemierzać korytarze Hogwartu niezauważeni przez nikogo... Uwielbiali magię starego zamku, była ich schronieniem i ostoją...

Na dziś dzień i na każdy inny nadchodzący po nim dzień... 


End file.
